


Non-Euclidean Geometry

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A<sup>2</sup> + B<sup>2</sup> = C<sup>2</sup></p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Euclidean Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile)[**musesfool**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/)'s birthday celebration! And super-special thanks to [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman** for the brilliant and inspired title!

There is a science to threesomes, which is what draws Hermione to them. It all started with Harry and Ron and, even though it was shy and fumbling and Ron remained a perpetual shade of red for a week after the first time, it was all worth it in the end. True, Harry and Ron continued long after she left them, but she likes to think that whatever they have now isn’t anything compared to what they had as the three of them.

It was only natural to go from Harry and Ron to Fred and George. They truly did do most things together, though they swore to her that they’d never done the same girl at the same time. It was awkward – they didn’t touch the way Ron and Harry did – but nice as they focused all their attention on her. But when she thinks about it, she feels somewhat hollow inside because there was something missing. It wasn’t really a threesome, not the way she wanted, which is why it ended before too long.

After the twins she was at a loss. It needed to be a good match that wouldn’t end up in a twosome plus one or someone feeling left out. When Ginny and Luna proposed the situation to her, she wondered what had taken her so long to see it. It was different – she liked the feel of tongues and fingers and toys, but she preferred a real cock, hard and soft and in-between. She liked the taste of girls – sweet and delicate and heavy on her tongue like syrup, but the musky denseness of men lingered on the back of her tongue all the while.

She was alone for a while following that, pleasuring herself with memories and her own imagination until she was assigned a mission in Ireland and found herself trapped in the small alcove with Tonks and Moody and then found herself captive against the bed as they had their way with her and each other. It wasn’t quite the same, as she couldn’t participate more than to moan and come and take what they offered her, but the heady intensity of their silent sex was more than enough to make her linger long after her assignment was done.

She found Neville in a small bookshop outside of Wales, hiding from the Wizarding world. It was odd to see him with Draco, but she’d accepted it along with his offer of tea and the inevitable seduction that followed. She’d not expected what she got, but she took it, surprised to find that Neville was more than in control of Draco, easily bending him to his will. She’d never been fucked in the arse before and she found that she liked it, almost as much as she like watching Draco be spanked as he licked her pussy, Neville’s soft voice all the more intimidating for the ease with which he carried out his threats.

She stayed there much longer than she’d intended and left sore and sated, wanting more than she’d ever wanted before. Her appetites had increased beyond science to the realm of experimentation and she headed south without knowing what she was looking for, but knowing she was looking for something.

She was surprised in Spain by the sight of Harry, tanned and relaxed and strange looking without the vivid red scar slashed across his forehead. She joined him for a drink and didn’t ask him about Ron as he carefully avoided the subject. She went home with him that night and they fell asleep in the same bed, and, though neither of them said anything, they were both aware there was something missing.

She awoke to a soft, muted sound and then the press of warm flesh on either side of her, Harry’s naked body thrusting against her from behind as Ron’s fingers edged her legs apart and they rocked together and against each other in every way and configuration until she was spent and curled against Ron, Harry at his back.

The morning came with bright sunlight and sky-blue seas. They played in the water and burned as crisp and red as Ron’s freckles and hair and lay in the bed together in a hot, sticky mass as she told them where she’d been and what she’d done. They asked her to stay and she’d accepted nearly before the offer was finished, and they’d fallen into each other again, the night shivering with the promise of more.


End file.
